secrets revealed
by holl45852
Summary: Emily Prentiss has 2 deep and dark secrets all of which JJ discovers. Based on their friendship and nothing more. contains mentions of self harm and sexual abuse is later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one.**

_'did you know that..._

_'Ried, it is 8am on a Monday morning, we do not care_.' exclaimed raven haired Emily Prentiss.

Morgan chuckled to himself. JJ walked in with that look on her face, the team knew they had a case.

_'No, No, JJ please, I have the hangover from hell'_ moaned Emily massaging her temples.

_'Sorry Em, guys, we've got a bad one, were briefing on the jet, you too Garcia_' the blonde tech analyst looked up, surprised.

_'Wheels up in 30'_ Hotch said as he walked through towards his office.

_'where are we heading_?' asked Emily

'_California_' replied JJ. ' can _I borrow you a second_?' she didn't wait for a reply as she walked towards the female bathroom.

'_sure?_' Emily replied.

_'Em, this case, it's a bad one, he's raping teenage girls, 3 out of the 7 are pregnant. He's emailing them threatening them that he'll kill them if they have an abortion...'_

Emily sighed, she knew why JJ brought her here, she had gotten pregnant herself when she was 15 and had an abortion, she nodded.

_'I know this is going to be difficult which is why I told you this now._' said JJ, she didn't want to upset her friend, she knew it was going to be hard_._

_'Yeah, Its fine, I want to help these girls'_ Emily smiled. JJ nodded and pulled her friend into a hug. '_c'mon, the team will be wondering where we are.'_

JJ nodded again and walking out the bathroom. Emily felt sick. She did not have a good feeling about this case.


	2. Chapter 2

**cant beleive how many views this got in the first night, wow. please review, i've wrote chapter 3 but im not really sure where to go from there, i have idea's and twists, but please review and let me know how to improve. speaking is in italics btw :) x**

**Chapter two**

_'okay, so we have seven 14-16 year old brunette victims, 3 of which are now pregnant and have received emails saying, Garcia?'_ JJ said to her team.

_'yes my furry friends, oh god_...' said Garcia as she read the emails for the first time. _'This guys a real creep, emails yes. it says.. "Abortion is a sin, sinners go to hell, if you abort my baby I will come and I will kill you" ' _

_'wow, so we're dealing with sicko targeting teenage girls, great.' _groaned Morgan. 

_'we're landing in 20 guys, me and Emily will go and interview the girls and see if when can get anymore out of them?' _asked JJ. Emily nodded, she was not looking forward to this, but she knew what them girls were going through. Hotch's stern voice interrupted her thoughts.

'_Yes, I agree you and Emily visit the girls. Dave and Morgan, you visit the crime scenes and me and Ried will talk to the detectives on the case. Garcia you come with us straight to the local station where you get set up. We'll regroup in a couple of hours.' _said Hotch.

He didn't have a good feeling about this case, he could sense something was wrong with Emily but he didn't want to say anything in front of the team. he made a mental note to ask JJ to keep an eye on her.

As they walked off the jet, Emily felt a squeeze on her shoulder, she looked round, it was Derek. He knew this was going to be a difficult case for her with the abortion side to it. She smiled at him, he flashed a grin back. Emily smiled to herself as she thought what a great team she had, she climbed into the first SUV next to JJ.

_'Okay, so we have Erica Bailey, she's 15, she's closest, we can go there first?_ Emily suggested to JJ who was driving, she nodded.

'_Hey Erica, my names Jennifer and this is Emily , were from the FBI' _JJ started.

'_FBI' _Erica said, her eyes widened.

_'yeah, we just want to ask you a few questions if that's okay'_ Emily smiled at the young girl. Erica nodded and let them in.

'_Okay, what was the last thing you remember before you were attacked?' _ JJ asked her.

_'Well, I remember coming out of school about half past 4, I stayed in the library to do some work, I walked home instead of getting the bus. the weather was quite warm. I cut through the park and that's when it happened, that's when he, he, he raped me' _Erica said, she could feel the tears coming to her eyes, she put her head down.

Emily saw she was crying, she couldn't just sit there and watch her. she moved towards her and put am arm round her shoulder, Erica leaned into Emily's shoulder and sobbed, Emily pulled her close and rocked her. She could feel the young girl physically shaking as she held her.

_'Hey, hey, listen to me okay, I promise you this will get easier, I promise' _Emily whispered into her ear.

_'How do you know that? It's been 3 weeks and it still feels like it was yesterday, how can you promise me it will get better How?'_ Erica snapped. '_I'm sorry, just so many people have told me the same thing' _

_'I can promise you because I know what you're going through, I was raped too.' _Emily said quietly.

JJ looked up shocked, she looked at Emily, she looked away. Jesus she thought, why did Emily never tell me?

_'I am so sorry I didn't mean to..' _Erica's voice trailed off.

_'Hey, you don't have to apologise, it was a long time ago, I was 15 just like you, I can promise you, I does get easier and in time it will just be a memory.'_ Emily half smiled at Erica. she couldn't believe she actually just told a 15 year old girl she had only just met her darkest secret that she had never told anybody before.

They talked with Erica a while longer but she had never seen his face, he didn't speak and he wore gloves. The only thing they had was DNA, but it wasn't in the system so that wasn't much help. They got the same response from each girl.

The team re-grouped a couple of hours later and shared what information they had learned with each other. It was getting late and the team were tired, they decided to call it a night and start again in the morning. Hotch called JJ back so Emily walked up to the room she was sharing with JJ first.

_'Hey JJ, sorry I know you want to sleep but I can sense something is wrong with Emily, will you keep an eye on her?' _ Hotch asked.

JJ didn't know whether so say about what she had learned earlier but decided she would speak to Emily first. '_Sure Hotch, no problem' _JJ nodded at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**yeah im not good a waiting before i post the next chapter, ive wrote chapter 4 too. i might post it tonight or i might wait till tomorrow. not decided, anyway this is the action chapter- sort of. this is where we find out Emily's second secret. Please please review.**

**Chapter three.**

JJ dumped her things on her bed and went towards the bathroom. She didn't realise Emily was already in there. She presumed she was next door talking to the Derek and Spencer. She opened the door and saw Emily was only in her t-shirt and pants.

'Oh crap sorry_ Em, I thought you were next door' _JJ said as she looked away while Emily put her trousers on. Something caught her eye. Wait, what the hell is that on her leg.  
'_Woah, Em, what happened to your leg?' _she pointed. JJ looked closer and saw exactly what it was.

'_Emily.. did you do that yourself...?' _ JJ asked her friend sensitively as she saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Emily pulled her sweat pants up and brushed past JJ and walked into the room, she was dreading what was about to come. JJ had learned her two biggest secrets in one day. She faced away from JJ but still couldn't stop the tears falling, she let out a sob, then another and another.

JJ ran to her, turned her round and pulled her into her shoulder and let her get it all out. Emily was crying so hard. Her legs buckled underneath her, JJ half dragged/half carried her to one of the beds and pulled her into a hug. Emily couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she tried. She was letting out almighty sobs. JJ wondered how long she had kept all this in for. she held her friend tightly and rocked her slowly and waited patiently for her to stop crying.

After what seemed like hours Emily lifted her head off JJ's shoulder. Her eyes were really red and swollen.

_'I'm going to be sick' _ Emily gasped and ran towards the bathroom. JJ followed her and held her hair back.

Emily slumped on the floor and closed her eyes and thought about how weak she really was.

'_Em, I've learned your two probably biggest secrets today, you were raped and you cut yourself...'_ JJ's voice trailed off as she felt the tears coming into her eyes.

Emily opened her eyes, stood up and grabbed her friends hand. What a mess.

_'Em, let me see?' _JJ asked, she had to know how bad it was for her.

Emily shook her head but lifted her blazer sleeve up to reveal small cuts all over her wrist and pulled the top of her trousers down and showed JJ all the scars and cuts that were there.

Emily walked out of the bathroom and pushed a minty chewing gum into her mouth. JJ walked to her and put her hand on top of her friends. She couldn't believe Emily was hurting herself.

_'Em, we have to talk about this, I'm not going to let this go, your my best friend and I am here for you' _JJ said, tears forming in her eyes.

_'Okay'_ Emily took a deep breath _'I'd had an argument with my mother and I walked out of the house, and I just walked around. I went to this park I knew, it was kind of in the middle of no-where and I was just sat on the bench and I thought I saw someone, so I started walking though these tree's and he grabbed me from behind.'_ Tears were falling down her face, she had never told anyone about this before.  
_'one guy pinned me down while another appeared and he pushed my skirt up and ripped off my underwear and forced it inside me, they took turns, 5 of them JJ. 5 of them..' _

JJ shook her head in disbelief, '_And they got you pregnant?' _she asked?

_'yeah.. I said the baby was Matthews, it was easier then the truth I suppose. I had an abortion, I couldn't bring their child into the world, I was 15, I couldn't give it what it needed and care for it, it was better that way.' _replied Emily. She still felt so guilty from that day, she knew it was best deep down.

As painful as this was, she felt better for telling JJ. she kept it in for so long.

'_I was coping alright, then we moved and I kept getting these nightmares, re-living it, seeing their faces every time I closed my eyes. Then one day, I was shaving and I accidentally cut the top of my leg, it felt so strange, but it made me feel better, so I did it again, and again and now I'm here. Still doing it. I'm such a mess Jen. Such a mess.' _Tears rolled down her face.

_'Emily, I am so sorry, I don't know what to say.' _JJ said to her friend, tears were streaming down both of their faces.

'_Jen, can we keep this between us? I don't to be treated differently by the rest of the team?' _ Emily asked quietly.

'_Em, you know I have to tell Hotch, but we'll wait till the case is over okay' _JJ replied.

_'Sorry, I know, thank-you JJ.' _

JJ pulled her phone out of her pocket to put on charge. '_Jesus Christ Em, its 2:30, we better get some sleep'_ she said. How much sleep I'm actually going to get is questionable with Emily's snoring.

Emily nodded and got up of JJ's bed, JJ stood too and pulled her into a firm hug. '_it will be okay Em, I promise.' _she whispered into her ear.

If they only knew what the next few days would bring...


	4. Chapter 4

**need to thank Waffleookies20 for going over this chapter and hopefully helping me improve it. please review and let me know what you want to happen. not started chapter 5 yet but i have some idea's, going to let the case carry on for a couple of chapters before we find out 'the conection' they both felt. which im still not sure why that was. anyway, im waffling, please please review. thannks **

**C****hapter 4**

A deep groan came from Emily's bed as JJ's alarm began to blare. It had been late by the time she and JJ had finally gotten to sleep.

'_Emily, Emily...' _JJ said softly shaking her. _'EMILY!'_ she shouted. The agent began to stir. '_EMILY IF YOU DO NOT MOVE YOUR ASS IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS, I WILL POUR THIS COLD WATER ALL OVER YOU. 5...4...3...2...1... EMILY!'_

_'Okay, Christ. I'm awake,' _Emily grunted, burrowing back under her covers. JJ ripped them off, and she could see the cuts on her arm. She looked away, throwing the duvet back onto her friend, and instead shouted for her to wake up again.

By the time Emily had finally gotten up, she had missed breakfast and only just had time to shower.

As she and J.J. walked out of their room, Morgan was coming out of his a couple of doors down. '_You look like you've seen the Grinch Em,' he chuckled._

_'Yeah Derek, don't forget I re-loaded my gun this morning, so its full and ready to shoot pain in the ass Agents like yourself.'_ Emily quickly fired back at him.

_'Ooooooh, scary Agent Prentiss. Hands up,' _he replied.

Emily shot him a look. Derek opened his mouth, but was interrupted by JJ's motherly tone- _'Now, now children, if you... Hotch?'_

The tall agent's glare caught her eye. '_Everything okay?'_

_'No it's not, The girl you and Emily spoke to yesterday, Erica, she tried to kill herself last slit her wrists. She survived, but she's critical. I want you two to go and see her. She's in Bay-see general hospital. We've been told she's very emotional, be careful.' _Hotch replied.

Emily's heart sunk. She grabbed her jacket and ran after JJ who was already on her way to the SUV. They arrived at the hospital where doctors showed them to Erica's room.

_'Agents, just a warning,' _the doctor cautioned._'She was pregnant, but she suffered a miscarriage. I think that's what triggered this, on top of everything else that happened.' _They nodded, and then knocked quietly on Erica's door.

_'Mrs. Bailey, I'm sorry to have to meet like this. My name's Agent Emily Prentiss and this is Agent Jennifer Jareau, we spoke with your daughter yesterday and we wondered if we could ask her a few more questions?' _Emily asked softly

_'Agent Prentiss, yeah Erica told me Thank you for what you said to her, she seemed a lot better after that. Then I asked her to do a pregnancy test, as I'd heard from the detective that a couple of the other girls were. I heard a door slam, so I guessed it was positive. She wouldn't open her door. I just presumed she was angry and decided that I would speak to her today. Then I found her this morning.' _ The woman began to cry.

_'It's not your fault.'_Emily said as she comforted the other woman._The doctor told us she lost the baby. Would it be okay if I spoke to her? It might be easier for both of you if you wait outside?_

_'Come on Mrs. Bailey, we'll get coffee and we can talk.' _JJ nodded at Emily as she led Mrs. Bailey away.

'_Hey, Erica.' _Emily smiled at the young girl. She looked so vulnerable, lying there with both wrists in bandages. '_The doctor told me what happened, I want you to listen to me, okay. This guy, you feel like he's ruined your life, he took away your pride and made you feel worthless, he got you pregnant. You lost the child. He's knocked down so many walls, but you've got to build them back up. I know you can do this. We can do this. I promise you.' _Tears were falling down bothof their faces. Erica reached for Emily's hand. Emily reacted and pulled her into a hug, she could feel the girl sobbing on her chest, and she just held her tight while the girl cried.

_'I promise you we will catch this guy. Here's my card, okay, and that's my number.' _Emily said to Erica, pointing to the eleven-digit number. '_I want you to know you can call me anytime, my phone's always on. Okay?'_

'_Thank you, I mean it.' _Erica said to had only known Emily a few days, but she could already feel a bond between them.

Emily felt the same, not in a creepy way, but like they were long lost friends. She could see a young version of herself in Erica…


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, so I'm kinda exited about these next couple of chapters, this idea just came to me and i wrote this in a couple of hours. thanks again to wafflecookies20 for the help and correcting my awful punctuation skills and stopping me from going of a tangen like now. okay im going to shuttup and let you read the chapter. please review and let me know what you think. okay :)**

**chapter 5**

_As Emily and JJ drove back into the station, the sun was out and it was getting fairly warm. _They had just greeted the rest of the team when Emily's phone began to buzz. It was a private number. She had hated getting blocked calls.

'_Prentiss?' _she said flatly.

_'Emily, Emily, Emily...' _A voice spoke.  
She froze and nudged JJ who then signalled for the rest of the team's attention. Emily pulled the phone away from her ear, and then put it on speaker quickly _'Who is this?' _the agent questioned.

_'Why Emily, I am watching you very closely__. You're a brunette, am I right You're a beautiful brunette, just like my girls I see You were pregnant once, but you had an abortion. Abortion is a SIN Emily. SINNERS GO TO HELL!' _The line went dead

A tear's fell down Emily's face, she wiped them away quickly, but the team had already seen. Morgan pulled her into a hug. She put her arms round him and buried her face into his shoulder and let the tears fall.

_'__Garcia, please tell me you tracked that?_' Hotch asked the tech analyst who was also in tears.

_'I tried sir, but it was hitting too many cell towers, and it turned off before I could get a location. Sir, I'm sorry, it wasn't long enough. I have tab's on the number, I'll know when it's used next.' _Garcia replied. She was annoyed with herself that she hadn't reacted quicker, and it showed. Emily leaned from Morgan and walked towards the bathroom. She let her dark hair fall as a curtain, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Hotch raised an eyebrow at JJ, she understood and followed Emily.

_'Sir, can I? I can't stand my gumdrop being upset,'_ Garcia half whispered.

Hotch nodded. Emily was going to need all the support she could get. And if anyone could lighten the situation is was Penelope Garcia.

The analyst stood up and quickly ran after JJ.

Garcia walked into the bathroom to see JJ hugging Emily. She was shocked to see that Emily was sobbing uncontrollably, the brunette was normally so strong. JJ raised her eyebrows at Garcia and continued to shush and hold Emily.

'_Gumdrop...'_ Garcia said softly before she could stop herself, she felt awkward. She wasn't good in these situations.

Emily lifted her head from JJ's shoulder and looked at Garcia, the look on her friend's face made her sob even more.

'_My Gumdrop,'_ Garcia said again. She put her arms out to Emily and brought her into a hug.

_'How the hell... How the hell did he know about that? I hate myself every day for having that abortion, not a day goes by where I don't think about it. How the hell did he know...' _ Emily's voice trailed off.

'_Em, I don't know, but I have tabs on the number, I'll know when it turns back on and I can hopefully track it. I'm so sorry that I wasn't quicker. Emmy, my gumdrop.'_ Garcia said to the emotional Agent. A slight bleeping came from the analyst's PDA. '_It's him, he turned the phone back on,' _Garcia half shouted running out the bathroom towards her desk.

'_Garcia?' _Morgan turned as she ran past him.

_'The phone turned on,'_ JJ said to him as she ran after Garcia, with Emily hot on her heels.

The clicking of keys was all that could be heard in the now silent room. Emily was hovering behind Derek and Reid, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was coming.

_'Bay-See General Hospital!' _Garcia shouted.

_'Bay-See. Christ. That's where Erica is.' _Emily's voice broke the silence. The team spun round.

'_Go. Now. Everyone. Hurry.' _Hotch said. No one argued. They all ran out towards the SUV's.

JJ, Reid, Morgan and Prentiss arrived at the hospital first thanks to Morgan's horrendous yet impressive driving skills. They ran inside to hear shouting and screaming coming from down the hall. They all exchanged glances and ran towards Erica's room.

_'Emily! He took my mum, and left this. I woke up and she was gone.' _Erica said to Emily as tears fell down her face, and she pointed to a phone on the chair next to her bed.

_'Okay, it's okay, it's okay.' _Emily soothed Erica as she pulled her head into her chest.

Hotch and Rossi joined JJ, Reid and Morgan who were watching Emily. Even with everything going on, they all noticed how great a mother Emily would make. Reid moved first, to grab the phone off of the chair. They walked out of the room to give Erica some space, but Emily stayed with her.

_'Guys, we've got a problem.' _Reid said to them. '_He's sent a picture, hang on... Oh my God.' _

He turned the phone around to reveal a picture of Erica's mum, tied up and bleeding.

_'Do not let Erica see that.' _Hotch said sternly.

_'Hey kiddo, how you doing?' _Rossi asked Emily as she walked out of Erica's room.

_'__ I'll be okay, thanks Rossi.' _Emily replied, forcing a smile. _'Did we get anything from the phone?' _

Reid showed her the image.

'_Oh my God, we have to find her, she's all Erica has, her dad died. The doctor said she's free to go now, but where can she go?' _Emily asked.

_'Could we __bring her back to the station?' _JJ questioned looking at Hotch.

_'Yes, we'll have Garcia run her through the system and see if we can track down a family member.' _Hotch replied.

Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and Reid arrived back at the station. JJ and Emily had taken Erica back to her house to get some clean clothes.

'_Hey Baby Girl can you run Erica Bailey's DNA through the system and see if you can find a living relative?' _Morgan asked Garcia.

_'Ohhh Derek Morgan, anything for you.' _Garcia giggled back at him. '_We got a hit guys.' _She stopped before she opened it and waited for the team.

_'Go on Garcia,' _Reid said.

'_Okay, it is SSA Agent Emily Prentiss... Oh My God.' _Her eyes widened. '_Guys, she's Emily's sister...'_

_'My what?' _Emily's voice came from behind them, the team shot round to see Emily, JJ and Erica standing there.

'_Hey, Erica, why don't we go get some soda?' _A detective it the room suggested noticing the tension that had formed.

The young girl nodded, unsure of what the hell was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, don't all worry, Morgan is not hiding anything. You understand once you read haha.**

**This really goes to my beta again, wafflecookies20, she's so patient with my stupid spelling mistakes and punctuation and changing bits so they actually make sense. Okay, so I'm going a bit off the actaul case here, so the next couple of chapters and going to try and be mainly about the case. Okay, please review. thanks guys **

**Chapter 6**

'_Wait, you're telling me that that girl is my sister? How. Garcia run it again!' _Emily exclaimed

_'Okay, Hang on...Nope. Kitten, it's right, she's your sister, you have the same biological father.' _ Garcia said to the agent.

_'I think, I think I'm going to be sick,'_ Emily said putting her hand over her mouth as she ran to the bathroom. JJ and Morgan ran after her.

The two agents followed the brunette into the bathroom where Emily was throwing up in the toilet. Morgan rubbed her backwhile holding her hair.

_'You had chips last, am I right?' _ Derek smiled.

_'Your disgusting.' _Both _agents _spat at him simultaneously.

_'Derek, this is the female bathroom, you can't be in here.' _JJ raised her eyebrows at him.

_'Emily is throwing up, and I'm holding her hair back.' _Morgan smiled at the blonde agent, who shook her head at him in turn.

Emily sat up and slumped against the cubicle wall, running her hands through her hair.

_'Wait. Derek, what the hell? I can't think clearly with Derek Morgan sat cross legged in thewomen's bathroom like a little girl,' _Emily half laughed.A sudden seriousness sobered her expression.'_So that girl out there is my sister? Wow. Okay._' She was more or less trying to reason with herself.

Emily stood up but immediately felt really dizzy.

'_Whoa,Em, careful. You haven't eaten all day.' _JJ said holding onto her friend's arm to steady her.

'_I'm not hungry. I'm fine. I need to speak to Erica.' _Emily gasped.

_'Okay, okay, fine. I'm watching you Em, eat something.'_ Morgan warned.

Morgan walked proudly out of the female bathroom with his two colleagues behind him, clearly embarrassed about the strange looks that people were casting their way.

'_Erm, Morgan, right? Did you just come outof the female bathroom?' _Erica said laughing.

_'Is there something you're not telling us, Derek?' _Rossi joked. Hotch smirked.

'_What's the big deal? Emily was spewing her guts and I was holding her hair. Being the nice personthat I am...' _Morgan said innocently.

'_You okay, Kiddo?' _Rossi askeda pale faced Emily.

She nodded meekly.

'_Erica, you hungry?' _JJ asked. '_We can order pizza?' _

Erica nodded along with the rest of the team.

_'Hello, this is Agent Jennifer Jareau from the FBI. Yes, we would like to order 4 large Margareta pizzas with extra cheese... Yes that's everything, Yes to the local station would be great... 5 minutes... that's great. Thank you.' _JJ said to the poor guy on the other end of the line.

_'That is so cool.' _Erica said before she could stop herself.

A chuckle rose from the agents in the room.

'_Hey Erica, can we talk?' _Emily asked. The team took this as their cue to leave, and start on the search for Erica's mother.

_'Sure,' _Erica replied.

_'Okay, as you heard before, you're my sister. I'm not going to lie to you. My dad was an ass, and he left my mum and me when I was a baby. I don't remember him, but wedo share the same father. I'm not sure how...' _Emily started, unsure of how to continue.

_'The dad who brought me up isn't my biological father, and that isn't my biological mother. I was adopted when I wasthree,' _Erica told her.

_'I'm sorry, I didn't realise. But you're my sister and, if you want to, we can keep in touch and go out sometime?' _Emily asked nervously, hoping for Erica to agree. This was her time, _She saw this as her opportunity . S_he doubted she would ever have kids, although she didn't admit it, she desperately wanted them.

_'I'd love to, I always wanted a big sister,' _Erica said smiling

'_Good. Great in fact, I've always wanted a little sister too.' _ The brunette smiled. She was going to spoil her little sister like crazy, she could just imagine it.

'_Guys...Pizza?' _JJ said sticking her head round the door.

_'Erica, we're going to do everything in our power to find your mum, okay? I promise.' _Emily put her arm round the young girl's shoulder. Erica lifted her arm and squeezed Emily's hand.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid were busily going over the profile in the other room.

'_Okay, Erica. It's time for "The Great Derek Morgan Quiz Show" ' _Morgan said. He was putting on his best presenter's voice.

JJ, Emily and Garciagroaned, and proceeded to roll their eyes, they knew what was coming. Emily received it when she first arrived in the BAU, and so did every other agent who worked there.

'_Round one. or Demi'?_

_'Demi, 100%' _

_'Coldplay or Muse?'_

_'Hm, Coldplay.'_

_'Jay-Z or Kanye?'_

_'OMG, you cannot make me choose. No way.' _

_'Okay, Beyonce or...'_

_'Beyonce over anyone.' She fired back without hesitating._

JJ nodded at Emily, they were impressed firstly with the way she was firing her answers back at Derek and that she managed to dodge the Kanye/Jay-z question. And also the taste in music she had.

_'Round two. Television. X factor or America's Got Talent?'_Derek fired the question's at her rapidly, again trying to do his presenter voice.

_'America's Got Talent.'_

_'Jeremy Kyle or Judge Judy.'_

_'Jeremy Kyle, but the UK version, it's funnier.'_

_'Good choice. Round three. Food. McDonalds or KFC?' _

_'KFC.'_

_Chicken or Bacon?'_

_'Both.'_

_'Fruit or Veg?'_

_'Neither.'_

They all laughed.

_'Okay, my turn. "The Great Erica Emily Bailey Quiz Show,' ' _Erica laughed.

'_Emily?' _Emily asked confused.

_'Yeah, strange huh?'_she replied. '_So, what's it like, being in the FBI?'_

'_Without all the gore and stuff, it's pretty cool. The firing range is good. Imagining the target is Morgan's head is even better,' _JJ joked.

_'Jennifer Jareau, I am wounded' _Morgan smirked, holding his hand to his chest.

* * *

'_AgentPrentiss?' _A youngboy, not much older than eight or nine, asked the agents sat around the circular table.

_'That's me. Hey, you alright buddy? What you got there?' _Emily frowned unsure why an eight year old boy was in the station.

'_The man told me to give you this,'_ the boyreplied. He held out a brown envelope.

'_Hotch, Rossi, get in here!' _Morgan shouted, giving the envelope to Hotch when he arrived. Rossi and Reid went out front and looked around after Morgan had filled them in on the situation. Nothing. Dammit. They didn't even know who they were looking for.

'_Okay son,we're gonna go and talk to my friend John, he draws people. If you can describe the man who handed you that envelope, John can draw a picture of , can you do that for me buddy?' _Morgan asked the little boy as he led him away.

Hotch opened the envelope to reveal pictures of Erica's mum, beaten.

_'Jesus Christ.' _Erica's voice interrupted Hotch's thoughts. He quickly put the photos back in the envelope hoping she hadn't seen much of them.

_'I'm going to...'_she said, and then ran towards the bathroom. Emily and JJ went after her.

'_Okay, it's okay, I've got you'_ JJ soothed Erica while she deposited her lunch into the toilet. Emily leaned over the sink, trying to block out the sound of her sister's puking, before she brought her dinner up too.

A knock came from the outsideof the bathroom door.

_'Yeah?' _JJ called out while rubbing Erica's back.

'_It's onlyme,' _Derek said as he walked into the bathroom.

'_Derek, what the hell? You can't be in here. Not twice in one day.' _ Emily scolded him.

'_Calm yourselves ladies, I only came to ask, "Do you recognise this man?" '_Morgan asked holding up the sketch.

Erica leaned up and looked at the drawing.

'_Oh my God. That's my dad,' _Emily and Erica said at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my beta once again. sorry for not posting sooner, was revising for my french which I actually kinda fell asleep in and missed half the paper... Half term messes up my sleeping pattern okay. At least I'm not taking it next year. Anyway, here's the chapter, please review thanks guys**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The team sat around the conference table in silence, shocked at the revelation of the UnSub.

'_I'll kill him, I swear to God.' _ Emily spat. '_That, Bast... Sorry Erica. That ass thinks he can mess with my family and get away with it. No way.'_

_'Okay. We need to go over this profile.' _Hotch said, ignoring Emily's outburst.

Hotch nodded at Garcia, and she began the briefing. '_Okay, his name is Peter Jenkins. He's 62, was born in New Jersey to an Anna and Steven Jenkins and dropped out of high school when he was seventeen. He married Ambassador Prentiss when he was 18, and they had our Emily a year later. They divorced when she was only a year old. He went off the grid for a while, popped back up on Erica's birth certificate in '98.'_

'_I'm going to get some air.' _Erica said as she left the room, not wanting to know what was being said.

_'Detective, will you keep an eye on her please?' _Rossi asked. The detective nodded and went out after Erica.

'_Okay, we need to be smart about this,' _Morgan began. '_We need to get SWAT and medics there. We've seen the photos so we need to be prepared.'_

_'JJ, can you inform them of the situation? Our only objective is to get Mrs. Bailey out safely.' _Hotch instructed. The blonde nodded, and then left the room.

_'Garcia?' _Reid asked.

_'Already ahead of you, his last known address is 325 Maple Avenue. I've sent the co-ordinates to your phones.' _

'_Well let's go. Come on!' _Emily said grabbing her jacket.

_'Prentiss you're too involved in this case, I can't let you go out in the field.' _Hotch said sternly.

'_Hotch, we don't have time to argue about this, I'm coming.' _ Emily said, not backing down.

_'Fine, but I want you by Morgan at all times, am I clear?' _Hotch said reluctantly.

_'Be safe!' _ Garcia shouted as her team ran out the door.

'_You alright Kitten?' _Garcia asked as Erica walked back into the room and sat down.

The girl didn't answer. Garcia touched her shoulder.

'_Hey, sorry.' _Garcia apologised as Erica flinched. '_They're a good team, they'll do their best, I promise.'_

Erica nodded.

* * *

The team pulled up to the house. The sight of Peter Jenkins's house took them by surprise. It was huge, dark and looked abandoned .

'_Rossi, Reid and I will go round back. Prentiss, JJ and Morgan, you go in the front. Remember finding Erica's mother is the priority. SWAT will go in first. Okay?' _Hotch instructed.

The team positioned themselves, waiting for their indication to move in.

Hotch signalled to them, and with that SWAT kicked the door down. Prentiss, JJ and Morgan ran in after them.

'_CLEAR'_

_'CLEAR'_

_'CLEAR'_

_'CLEAR' _ Different voices sounded as the team and SWAT cleared the downstairs rooms of the house.

_' Upstairs,' _Emily instructed. She, JJ and Morgan went to the left at the top of the staircase while Hotch, Reid and Rossi went to the right. Emily kicked the doors of two rooms open, nothing. Morgan pointed to a smaller room down a corridor where Emily saw Mrs. Bailey lying in the middle of the floor.

'_Mrs. Bailey, It's okay, we've got you.' _Prentiss said, running towards the woman lying motionlessly without clearing the room first.

'_GUN!'_

_'EMILY!'_

_'LOOK OUT!'_

Various members of the team shouted simultaneously, as Peter Jenkins emerged from the shadows in the corner of the dark room.

A gun sounded, and Emily went down. The bullet had ripped through her shoulder, and she lay on the ground. Three more loud shots and Jenkins joined her. All three shots had gone through his chest, and he was dead.

JJ ran to Emily, she was hardly conscious. _'Don't leave me Emily.'_

'_Mrs... Bailey... Not... Breathing...' _Emily whispered losing consciousness .

'_Out of the way.'_ The medics instructed. Tears were falling down JJ's face, she felt Morgan put his arms around her and pulled her into a firm hug. The medics got Emily on a board and then carried her out to the ambulance.

Another one of the medics put his hand on Mrs. Bailey's neck, searching for a pulse. He didn't find one. Peter Jenkins had already killed her.

* * *

It had been seven hours since Emily had gotten shot. The team still hadn't heard anything.

JJ had been the one to break the news to Erica. The young girl was sobbing silently on JJ's shoulder, the agent wrapped her arms around Erica and let the tears fall down her own face as well.

Rossi and Reid sat on one side of the waiting room while Morgan put his arm round Garcia on the other side, tears falling down her face. Hotch paced up and down the corridor. He couldn't stand waiting.

'_Emily Prentiss?' _A doctor called. Hotch and Rossi stepped up. '_The bullet ripped her muscle, and lodged itself in her bone. She lost a lot of blood however, but she should make a full recovery in a few weeks. She needs to rest, but you can see her now.'_

_'Thank you.' _Hotch shook the Doctors hand.

'_Can we see her?' _Erica's tiny voice spoke out, she hadn't said a word since they had arrived at the hospital.

'_Course.' _JJ replied as she wiped away the tears. She put her arm around Erica, and then led her to Emily's room.

'_We'll give you some space to talk,' _Hotch said. '_We'll be out here if you need anything.' _

_'Emily?' _Erica asked quietly.

_'Erica? Erica, Oh my God, I am so sorry, we did everything we could, but he had already...'_ The brunette agents voice trailed of unsure of how to carry on.

'_I know, JJ told me everything. Are you okay? What's going to happen now? Emily, I'm scared.' _Erica said with fresh tears falling down her face.

_'Hey, I don't know hunny.' _Emily answered truthfully. _'But what I do know is were going to do this together okay?' _The brunette untangled her arm from the sheets and took Erica's hand in her own.

_'Jesus Christ Em' _Erica said suddenly looking nervously at the tiny cuts and scars on her wrist. '_What the hell did you do to yourself?' _


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so my laptop deleted this chapter so I had to re-write it again, sorry it took me so long. Thank God for** **20Waffles20 who again has put up and corrected my shameful punctuation. The bold in the middle is Emily's dream incase it doesnt make sence as to why its in bold and italics. I've said Kiddo from Rossi loads but I think its dead cute when he calls people kiddo, anyway here it is. **

**Chapter 8**

_'Emily, I said what the hell did you do to yourself?' _Erica demanded knowing fully what it was.

_'Erica!' _JJ warned seeing the tears forming in Emily's eyes.

_'She, she has a right to know,' _Emily said to her concerned friend who nodded, and squeezed the raven-haired agent's hand in support.

_'Em, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...' _Erica trailed off.

Emily shook her said and proceeded to tell Erica what she had told JJ. _'Okay, so you know I was r-raped when I was fifteen. I seemed to be doing okay, but one night I just broke down. I was crying in the shower, and I cut myself. You don't need to know the full details, but it got worse and worse over the years. Now I'm here.'  
_Emily explained, putting her scarred arm back under the covers, trying to stop her voice from cracking. _'I just wanted to be accepted, when you're fifteen that's all you want.'_

Tears fell down the dark haired agent's cheeks. JJ stepped closer to her friend and pulled her into her chest and extended her arm out towards Erica to join them.

_'Hey Kiddo, how you feeling?' _ Rossi asked as he leaned round the door, holding 2 two cups of coffee. He noticed his colleague was crying. This shocked him, as she was normally so strong. As he went towards her, JJ stepped back and led Erica out of the room so that the two older agents could talk.

'_Talk to me Emily, what's going on?' _ Rossi asked, putting the coffee down. He sat on the edge of Emily's bed being careful as to not to sit on her. Emily shook her head, she looked up at the Italian man looking straight at her. and she let the tears fall down her face.

'_Hey, C'mon Emily, what's wrong?' _ Rossi asked, and Emily shook her head. No sound was coming from_ her_. Rossi moved closer to the agent and put his arms around her left side, trying to avoid the bandage covering her right shoulder as he brought her into a hug. He didn't know what made Emily so upset, but he knew it was something pretty bad. And knew that he should not push her into talking.

'_Okay, Emily you need to rest. One of us will be hear at all times okay? Just let us know if there's anything we can do,' _ Rossi said as he got up. Emily nodded and turned over onto her side, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

The agent closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep...

**_No, No, Mrs. Bailey. Erica, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. Erica. Erica. Erica, where are you? What's going on? Where is everyone? Help me. Where are you? What's happening? DEREK? DEREK? DEREK!_**

_''Emily, wake up. It's Derek, it's okay, you were dreaming. You're okay now.' _ Morgan soothed the agent who had been screaming his name.

_'Morgan. Oh God. Mrs. Bailey. Erica. What?' _ Emily said, confused.

_'You're in the hospital Em. The morphine's probably starting to wear off now. It's okay, you're safe,' _Morgan said, trying to calm the woman down.

_'Oh God, Derek, I'm sorry. I never meant to... Oh my God.' _ Emily stammered, clearly embarrassed.

_'It's okay don't worry about it. Anyway, the doc said you should be out of here in a couple of days.' _ Morgan reassured her.

_'Thank you, I mean it. Is Erica here?' _Emily asked him.

Derek nodded, and then walked out of the room. He returned minutes later with a sleepy Erica, and then left again to let the sisters talk.

_'Hey sleepy.' _Emily smiled as her sister walked into the room.

_'Hey Em, how are you feeling?' _Erica asked her while rubbing her eyes.

_'I'll be okay, I should be out of here in a couple of days. How are you doing?' _ Emily Replied.

_'I don't know. It hasn't really sunken in yet. I can't believe she's gone. I know she wasn't my real mum, but she was the closest thing. I don't know what I'm going to do, where I'm going to go.' _ Erica answered truthfully.

_'I know. I can't even imagine what you're going through, but we can do this. I'm going to file for custody of you, if you would want that? I don't know if you have grandparents or someone, if you'd rather?' _Emily said, unsure of what her sister's response would be.

_'No, Emily, I'd love that. Are you sure? You don't have to this.' _ Erica said.

_'I want to Erica, I've missed fifteen years of your life already, I'm one hundred percent sure. And about what you saw earlier...' _Emily started.

_'Em, I know. I talked to JJ. I know some about what happened to you, I'm so sorry.' _ Erica interrupted her.

Emily nodded, she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed at JJ if she tried. She was glad that her friend had told Erica. It saved her another awkward situation. Emily smiled to herself as she thought about what the future could bring with Erica.


End file.
